Snapshots of Life
by Via Delacrux
Summary: A narusasu drabble thing, you know how it goes, it's just within the details you're never sure of. It's five-peiced so just review if you want more. C:


So a drabble smogfle here. It's featuring Naruto and Sasuke, i'm sure you've heard. XD

Disclaimer: Not effing mine, gosh, seriously? XD haha

* * *

1.

As he was saying, their _indifference_ explains it all. Naruto placed a hot steaming bowl of cooked ramen on the table and sat down, taking out that day's paper, _he_ was sitting in front of him. Sasuke snapped the chopsticks apart and stirred in the bowl of noodles before slurping quietly at a mouthful. Naruto was reading and got his faced covered, as soon as he heard the heavy silence dawn on them again, he put the news down, took the chopsticks from Sasuke's hold, who was reading the news _he_ just placed down, and ate his noodles wordlessly. That pretty much summed it up.

2.

"Oi, hurry up, I need to use the bathroom _now_." Naruto spoke through the bathroom door, a hand on his stomach and his forehead on his forearm which was on the door, sweating a little bit. A few minutes more passed and he started to bang on the door. He couldn't take it much longer. The door swung open to reveal the ever so cliche _clothes-less_ Uchiha with nothing but a towel hanging on the verge of his waist. He mistakenly hit the Uchiha's chest when the door moved and Sasuke instantly had a grip on his wrist. He pulled him inside the bathroom, locked the door and ravished the blonde _up against the door_, all at the same time.

3.

"Please open up." he begged not so obviously. "..." "At least let me get some clothes on before locking me outside of my _own_ bedroom." The door clicked and unlocked. He waited for a while before getting inside to find the blonde under _his_ blankets. It's been two minutes, and then the blonde peeked, a blue orb visible through a small crack of thick fabric, actually it's a huge comforter. "Why are you just standing there? I thou-" "I'm sorry. Never gonna use that _thing_ on you again." ... few minutes... "It's not that, it's... I just got surprised, that's all." the Uchiha smirked before pulling at the covers harshly, but _he_ liked it anyway. "Guess I'm back in the game then, huh?"

4.

"What else do you need?" "I don't know, maybe like a chocolate bar?" He looked at him. "You eat _chocolates_? Really?" "Psh." "_Psh_? What do you mean _psh_?" "Nothing." "Then I'm not buying the _Great Uchiha_ a chocolate bar then." "Buy me a chocolate bar." "So you do eat chocolates?" "No" "Then why b-" "Buy me a chocolate bar, any kind you want, whatever, then eat it." "W...What? You're asking me to buy you a chocolate bar and-" "Eat it," he finished for he blonde. A few more seconds and Naruto prepared to leave... When he was about to exit through the doorway, Sasuke made a sound and he looked back, _he_ wasn't looking at him, though. "I don't know the kinds you like to eat so just buy any kind of chocolate you want, I'll pay for it when you get back." Then he looked at him. The blonde was staring at him like he was saying he'd do him then and there and he wasn't horny, he smiled a genuine smile. "I'll see you when I get back then... and Sasuke?" "Hn?" "I passed kindergarten, I know how to share and how _not_ to be lazy when you want something nice for someone." "So _teach_ me when you get back." Then he left.

5.

He found himself staring at the pub's welcome sign. "Why are we here again?" Sasuke went ahead and he couldn't do anything else but follow him in. Naruto saw a _lot_ of people, male and _female_. He glared at a pub stool for a while before his attention turned to Sasuke. "I thought we could get a couple of girls on our way back... you know..." he winked and smirked before looking around. Major shock? Not really. Naruto looked at him suddenly, evident hurt and pain radiating through his eyes. He watched Sasuke sit on the very stool he was glaring at and talked to the bartender, which was a _female_. He hurried to the men's toilet, which was pretty spacey. He splashed some water on his face. He was alone. He stared at his reflection. The door opened and in walked Sasuke. "Let's get out of here, I got what you wanted." Naruto looked at him and gave a questioning look. "I was just kidding with you and you were drunk then, ok? Now let's _both_ get wasted, I'll explain later." And he left. Obviously, the sick joke was nothing but a... _sick joke._

6.

"What did you say?" "Nothing, never mind." He gave a scowl. "Seriously, it's nothing important." He continued to defend. "That is so unlike you, Naruto." Sasuke said and continued to turn his full attention to the television. _Wheel of Fortune_ was on. Sasuke furrowed his brows together in annoyance. "What a lame show," "I said _I love you_." They say in concurrence. _His_ eyes widened and turned to the blonde immediately and saw the blonde standing so quickly, heading hurriedly to some sort of _escape room _ which was just another name for _ the nearest room he could get in to_. _He_ grabbed the blue-orbed's wrist very fast, pushed him against the said _escape room_'s door and made him deep throat _his_ tongue. The feeling's mutual.

7.

He pulled at the covers. And _he_ pulled back at the covers. They did so several times, each of them at either side of the bed, and it's 1:26 in the morning. Sasuke sighed. "We should get a bigger blanket." Naruto said. "You mean _you _should get a bigger blanket." Sasuke turned. Naruto fumed a little bit and frowned. "I didn't know _you_ were going to spend the night _tonight_ in _my_ house! _I'm_ not the one who just suddenly pops into someone else's front doo-!" "Good night," the Raven said after making the boy shut up with a quick smack and folded his arms around the blonde's waist while Naruto felt _his_ warm breath seducing his nerve endings situated beneath his neck. It was killing him, metaphorically. And when the blonde thought his sanity was back in check after a few seconds of calming himself, _he_ licked a sensitive part of his neck, and smirked before falling into the abyss of slumber. Not that the neck wasn't a sensitive part of human anatomy, but as to say, that part claims to be much _more_ sensitive than the others.

8.

"No, it's not the _real_ Statue of Liberty," "Yes it is," "No it's not, Kakashi said the real statue is-" "I don't care anymore." Sasuke ignored and looked out the window of the cab instead. Naruto scowled. He did the same and looked out the windo at the other side. His fuming stopped when he felt Sasuke's _I'm sorry_ hand grab his own, he smiled inwardly. Thank God the driver's attention was on the road.

9.

"Please tell me you didn't just eat the last piece of cake I was saving for movie-time later." "I think I just did, hence I'm holding a plate and a fork." "Don't go all smart on me, Uchiha, I want some cake _now_." "It's in the fridge, what the hell do you want me to do?" "Leave it the hell alone. That's what I want you to do." Naruto turned his back on the Uchiha and went inside the kitchen. Sasuke scowled and stood up from the couch, he went outside and banged the door when he left. Naruto peeked to see the raven gone. He fidgeted. After a few minutes, Naruto was on the couch watching some DVD's when Sasuke came in paper bag in hand. Naruto looked. "What the hell is that?" "Cake, you said you wanted some." Naruto looked at Sasuke with disbelieving eyes. "We _share, _ok?"

* * *

_Hey guys, first time doing a drabble thing, haha, is this how you do it? XD anyway, i got a lot more ideas, i'm just waiting on for reviews, tell me if you want more XD comments are awesome, give me some awesome! XD_

_Thanks everyone!_


End file.
